


All be back

by Lisa_xcx_1360



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Cannibalism, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fake Character Death, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love my ocs, Mental Instability, Name Changes, New Family, One Big Happy Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Personality Swap, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Tags May Change, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_xcx_1360/pseuds/Lisa_xcx_1360
Summary: sometimes people have to die to start living again, but sometimes the past comes back and reveals old scars.We don't know what might happen.Maybe it will kill a person, maybe it can cure a person.Like a sword that will pierce the heart and calm it forever.Like a bitter medicine that will save the soul.The action takes place after chapter 97 of The Lion's Den.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Everyone, Naegi Makoto & Original Character(s), Naegi Makoto & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. The Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lion's Den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685368) by [Arcawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcawolf/pseuds/Arcawolf). 



> I have a little playlist for this fanfiction, maybe you'll like it
> 
> У меня есть небольшой плейлист для этого фанфика.Надеюсь,что тебе,читатель, понравится .
> 
> The Chainsmokers - Sick boy  
> Tatu - Not gonna get us  
> Raon Lee - Hated by life itself  
> Halsey - Colors
> 
> Действия происходят после 97 главы оригинальной работы

Ему было холодно. Белый утренний свет пробивался сквозь опавшие листья и ветки в его временное жилище и беспощадно будил его от тревожного сна. Пыхтя, шатен поднял грязную голову и огляделся вокруг. В этой норе,его ночлежке,было довольно просторно, опавшие листья смягчали холодный грунт, толстовка бывшего опекуна служила одеялом,а здоровая рука была подушкой. Рука с укусом была прижата к туловищу, она слабо и неприятно пульсировала. Макото уже какое-то время спал в лесах и полях, двигался в неизвестном даже для себя направлении.Он просто шёл, а если не хватало сил, то он ложился на землю, свернувшись калачиком, под ближайшим укрытием:кустами,в норах,коробках,ящиках и тому подобном.

Зевнув, парень выполз из своего убежища.Оно находилось в корнях толстого дерева,которое напоминало дуб. На тонких ветках была смесь из старой обгоревшей и новой блестящей листвы,однако все листья были серыми и сморщенными. Дерево находилось в небольшом лесе, недалеко от маленькой речки. Вода в ней была пригодной для питья, но пахла она не очень приятно. Размявшись, Макото медленно поволочил ноги к ней. Через пару минут он был на заросшем сорной травой и камышом берегу. На песке было разбито место для костра, а поодаль сено ,прижатое хворостом, ещё дальше висела чёрная толстовка,которая была велика ему на пару размеров и немного порванна. Он нашёл её в руинах деревни, где он также нашёл коготь Монокумы,который стал новым ножом. В воде была самодельная ловушка, в ней явно кто-то был, судя по всплескам воды. Закатав рукава, Абсолютный счастливчик вытащил сеть. Небольшая рыбка похожая на форель билась в сети, пытаясь выбраться. Выудив свой будущий обед, парень повесил ловушку на ветку и достал коготь.Сев на камень, он без колебаний убил рыбу и начал очистку от чешуи и жабр.

Пока юноша готовил, в его голове не было никаких мыслей, однако воспоминания были готовы вновь вонзить свои пальцы в него. Его взгляд невольно упал на чумазые рукава тёмно-зелёной толстовки.

 _Дирижабль был высоко в облаках и голос старшего счастливчика громогласно разносился по округе.Глаза Макото были прикованы к его лицу, улавливая каждое его движение.Вот он, его наставник, друг и ,возможно, парень!Он вернулся за ним, ради него, для него !Словно юноша с облаком на голове был ангелом-хранителем, который спустился с небес чтобы спасти его душу от отчаяния, дать истинную надежду. Он должен быть счастлив,вот только..._

_Почему внутри так пусто?Почему он чувствует раздражение, боль и **ярость**?_

_Он сделал шаг к нему. Глаза альбиноса были в слезах, всхлипы были отчётливо слышны, его раскаяние растопило бы даже сердце Тогами, но тут он на секунду встретился с ним взглядом и Макото вздрогнул от увиденного._

_Взгляд Комаэды был **пустым**.Серые глаза не выражали тех же эмоций , что и лицо. Его слёзы и речь были наигранными. Он не ошибался. Он знал это, потому что не раз видел, как он лгал таким образом, манипулировал. Как тогда, когда Микан нашла его и Абсолютное отчаяние пыталось убить его на пыточном столе, как тогда, когда Нагито пытался убить себя на его глазах...Признавался в любви ему..._

_Эта мысль переключила его сознание. Мысли,чувства и воспоминания атаковали его с такой силой, что парень не смог устоять на ногах и он споткнулся о камень,упал на спину. Этот ракурс дал ему хороший обзор на плакат с Киригири, но он вновь поглядел на Комаэду.Вдруг всё вокруг потеряло краски. Его рот начал что-то говорить,а мозг лихорадочно переоценивать всё то, что случилось за год. Скрытые в недрах памяти воспоминания, словно хлыстом, били его по голове,кровь закипала,парню хотелось содрать кожу со своих рук и лица от этих запретных мыслей, не хватало воздуха. Смог в его голове рассеивался, давая столь желанную ясность и трезвость мышления. Освобождая его ото сна ценой головной боли. Макото начал дёргать себя за волосы и кричать, пока его голос не надорвался, а это произошло довольно скоро.Вскоре он успокоился и поднял глаза на дирижабль. Комаэда,почти закончив свой монолог, поднял глаза. Заплаканное лицо мужчины вызвало ту волну ярости,которую Наэги ранее никогда не испытывал. Медленно поднявшись,шатен сделал пару шагов вперёд._

_\- Ты... Да как **ты** смеешь такое говорить!?Как ты смеешь!? Ты... Ты... **Засранец**! После всего того,что ты сделал,ты имеешь наглость говорить это? - дирижабль медленно полетел в сторону базы Абсолютного Отчаяния, игнорируя требование Наэги остановиться. - Не знаешь? У тебя ещё хватает наглости уйти, не дослушав? Вот и **съёбывай** , понял!? Да,я умею ругаться и сделаю это снова! Представляешь,да !? Я могу послать тебя,я могу быть жестоким и злым,потому что ты не имел права издеваться надо мной! Я хотел помочь тебе раньше ,но теперь - Беглец указал пальцем на гиганта, - я хочу ,чтобы ты потонул в отчаянии! Я больше не хочу и не буду пытаться спасти тебя! Ты понял!?_

_Макото ещё долго ругался, ему становилось легче,но от сказанных ругательств пусть и остался неприятный осадок,но он быстро перекрылся удолетворением.Взглянув на фото Абсолютного Детектива, его пробил озноб.Киригири словно была ошарашена этой стороной Счастливчика,но и одновременно гордилась им? Неважно,он не хотел смотреть на **убийцу**_

_Он поднялся и на дрожащих ногах поплёлся в сторону леса._

Руки парня вздрогнули.Это воспоминание ,словно паутина, обвило его липкими нитями.Это чувство было неприятным,однако отрезвляющим. Это событие было его причиной почему он не возвращался к остальным Осколкам Отчаяния,но... Другие ребята не были такими же как он, верно? Миода-сан, Нидай-кун, даже Пекояма-сан ,пусть она и бросила его тогда, но он скучал по ней, Микан...

Воспоминание о медсестре сжало его сердце. Она была его самым близким другом, он хотел вновь увидеть её,обнять и не отпускать до тех пор,пока его руки не заболят от этого.Те чувства, которые он испытал у говорящих башень,от её плача заставили его сердце сжаться,а совесть начала сдавливать его горло словно петля.

Рыбья чешуя и кровь начали неприятно пощипывать его руки, поэтому Макото быстро завершил чистку и помыл руки с самодельным ножом.Надев рыбу на ветку и повесив над костром, парень начал разводить огонь.Хворост долго не желал разгораться, однако вскоре он поддался. Искра разгорелась довольно быстро,запах горящей древесины разбудил голод юноши, который ел в последний раз позавчера. Живот заурчал,а рот наполнился слюной в предвкушении.Когда мясо наконец оказалось над огнём, то появился вопрос о том, как он собирает трапезничать.Идея вцепиться зубами в горячую рыбу сразу отпала, потому что не хотелось заработать лишнюю травму. Не отходя далеко от рыбы,парень поискал что-нибудь похожее на тарелку. Лист лопуха размером с две его ладони показался вполне приличной заменой.Вместо столовых приборов были две веточки и нож. 

Завершив готовку и сервировку, парень принялся есть.Блюдо было пресным и недожаренным внутри, но ему не на что жаловаться. Поедая завтрак, Макото пристальней рассмотрел округу : по речушке плыли листья,а собратья рыбки забавно хлопали ртами,пока пытались их поймать, заросли осота и камыша тихо покачивались от ветра ,а листья деревьев мелодично шелестели, серый речной песок ,как и вода, неприятно пах, а маленькие осколки стекла внутри него красиво переливались вместе с волнами. Где-то вдалеке была слышны сирена ,но это не обеспокоило парня. Бело-серое небо обещало вечером дождь.

Закончив трапезу,Макото вымыл нож,потушил костёр и принялся за водные процедуры,которых у него не было более 2 недель. Закончив, он переоделся в чёрную толстовку, сложил грязную одежду в высохшую сеть и отправился в путь вниз по реке. Ему нужно успеть найти укрытие до начала дождя.


	2. Hopeless, but not broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is the unluckiest fugitive on this planet, you know.
> 
> What ultimate despair doing right now? They lost their last hope?

Когда-то эта деревушка могла похвастаться живописностью берегов реки, вкусными блюдами из рыбы, трудолюбивостью местных рыболовов и чистым воздухом, но сейчас всё было наоборот. Дома были в аварийном состоянии, местные жители бежали отсюда ещё в начале Трагедии, бросив всё своё имущество для вандалов и бродяг. В большинстве зданий не было ничего, кроме стен и зарослей травы,но даже так это были хорошие места для ночёвки. Дороги к деревни не было, поэтому приходилось идти сквозь рощу, в которой росли кусты дикого ореха. На песке лежали дырявые лодки с гнилыми от влаги и старости рыболовными снастями. Недалеко от них была спрятана на ночь ловушка Наэги. 

Капли дождя громко стучали по шиферу разваленного дома у берега. Штормовой ветер выл в помещении и если бы вы не были внутри, то могли бы подумать о призраках и демонах. Это был одноэтажный кирпичный дом с поломанными окнами и дверьми. Всего в здании было 3 комнаты: небольшая кухня с трухлявым столом, тумбой и входом в подвал, ванная комната, в которой на кафеле выросла плесень с железной ванной со мхом и мусором (это шприцы?), абсолютно пустая без мебели гостиная с кучами щебня, проросшим кустом лозы и надписями на штукатурке. Это были мысли, просьбы о помощи и новости. Из того, что Макото смог понять, то это известие о начале загрязнения воздуха, как быстро происходило разрушение мира и как многие люди боролись с этим.И пусть Наэги знал исход, он всё равно считал это впечатляющим, действительно _обнадёживающим_. Многие, как и он, по-прежнему борются и эта мысль согрела его душу. 

В качестве нового места для ночлега парень выбрал подвал. Это была квадратная комната шириной в 15 шагов. Под железной лестницей была маленькая старая печь и это был просто прекрасный подарок судьбы (Наконец-то он мог поспать в уюте!). Беглец пришёл сюда ближе к обеду, поэтому уже к вечеру печь была относительно вычищена, а топливо для огня , собранное по дороге, лежало рядом. Этим топливом были ветки лозы, трава и плакаты. Это были те самые плакаты,что висели в его ~~тюремной камере~~ комнате и плакаты от Фонда Будущего. Это были призывы о вступлении в ряды солдат, мотивационные лозунги и фотографии начальников. Шатену было плевать на них всех, кроме Киригири. Раньше он не мог тщательнее осмотреть женщину, но сейчас он , держа маленький буклет грязными пальцами, изучал её. 

Женщина была красива. Её холодный взгляд впивался в душу, словно желая уничтожить любую ложь и сомнения, готовясь осудить так, как сделала бы богиня Фемида.В основном, Кёко не изменилась, лишь сменила одежду и появились еле заметные синяки от недосыпа. Со временем его мысли о ней перетекли в мысли о 78 классе.

 _"Черт, мы все убийцы!"_

Макото погладил пальцем портрет . Слова того мужчины с дробовиком все были в его памяти. Да, он был прав. Абсолютно все стали убийцами , поэтому Киригири можно понять, можно простить. Она и его одноклассники ведь не желали этого и , однозначно, _сожалели_ о содеянном. Как после пятого суда, например.

-Ты же не хотела никого убивать, верно? - хриплый шёпот вырвался из его рта вместе с кашлем. Счастливчик не разговаривал после инцидента с дирижаблем, поэтому его горлу нужно разогреться. В сердце вновь появилось знакомое чувство (надежда?). Кинув в огонь фотографии директоров и начальников, парень лёг около печи в объятиях с портретом женщины. Его сердце отдавало редкие тяжёлые удары и, на секунду, ему показалось , что фотография тёплая, как будто живая. Пролежав так пару минут, юноша поднялся и бережно положил изображение детектива с сиреневыми волосами рядом со спальным местом.

Взгляд беглеца упал на вершину печи. Там сушилась одежда, а именно тёмно-зелёная куртка Комаэды и потёртые штаны. Днём была стирка совмещённая с установкой ловушки, которая подвела его на провизию, однако помогла по-другому. Рядом с топливником, основанием печи на железном листе, стояла алюминиевая миска заполненная до краёв водой и четырьмя листьями одуванчика на дне. Этот своеобразный суп был его ужином и завтраком ~~Терутеру был бы в ужасе от таких условий и ингредиентов , он уверен~~. Приятно есть тёплую еду и пить горячую воду, которые лучше подавляли голод. Эта миска валялась в камышах и у парня ушёл час на то, чтобы посуда приняла более-менее приличный вид. 

Помешав суп веточкой, Наэги залез в карман его новой чёрной толстовки. Там лежала нерабочий передатчик. Он лежал под кустом в той роще, где он нашёл плакаты. Макото не знал, что будет делать с устройством, но оно показалось неплохим развлечением на один вечер или расходным материалом в будущем. Достав коготь Монокумы, шатен начал ремонт.

* * * 

Тихое жужжание кондиционера успокаивало. Мягкое свечение монитора, на котором шла трансляция, не давало абсолютно никакой информации, кроме погоды во внешнем мире. Рядом со столом была кушетка, на которой спал розововолосый панк. Следы недельного недосыпа и усталости были хорошо видны, поэтому никто не мог обвинить за отдых, раздавался тихий храп. Рядом с ним на стуле сидел невысокий мужчина с повязкой на глазу. Если бы вы не знали, кто он на самом деле, то могли принять его за пирата. Рядышком с ним стояла его верная напарница, сероволосая мечница. Они были очень уставшие, но не могли уйти из комнаты, потому что "пират" был таким образом наказан со стороны остальных участников Абсолютного отчаяния, а мечница охраняла его от желающих "усложнить" наказание избиением. За столом с камерами сидела Абсолютная медсестра, красивая девушка в нежно-розовой кофте и пижамных штанах, с более растрёпанной, чем обычно, причёской и игрушечном кроликов на коленях. Глаза игрушки отражали свет лампочки и казалось, что они печально смотрит на медсестру. Сама же девушка по-прежнему внимательно смотрела на экран. Она не хотела сдаваться, терять _надежду_ на нахождение её единственного пациента и друга. Она думала о том, что когда найдёт Макото, то не будет выпускать его неделю из своей спальни, пока не убедится, что он здоров. Если понадобится, то снова будет жить с ним в медпункте или его комнате, присматривать за ним. 

-Твою мать...-Кузурю выругался, потягиваясь,-В такую погоду даже засранец не будет гулять. Он наверно спрятался где-то и сидит,а может помер где-то. Цумики, брось эту затею и иди спать. Ты выглядишь хуже Комаэды.

Пока Абсолютный якудза бормотал, голова медсестры **очень медленно** повернулась к нему. Гневный взгляд девушки был прикован к якудза и Пекояма начала медленно прятать своего хозяина за своей спиной. 

-Это ты говоришь? Ты причина почему он не со мной сейчас! - голос брюнетки резко с шёпота сменился на крик. Пусть молодая женщина и выглядела уставшей, но от неё исходила аура опасности. Если бы не Абсолютная мечница, то она бы уже вцепилась в его плечи. Девушка напоминала сейчас колдунью, готовую наложить самое страшное проклятие.- Ты! ТЫ! Ты убил Куму, из-за тебя он сбежал, ты никогда не думаешь о последствиях! Кузурю-кун, ты дурак! Дурак! 

Пока Микан кричала на встревоженного якудза, Казуичи поднял голову с подушки. Он был испуган криками обычно робкой медсестры и быстро соображал, как спасти старого приятеля из беды. 

-Ц-Цумики-сан, тебе следует успокоиться. Да, Кузурю поступил как мудак (Эй!?-вскрикнул якудза,но был заткнут взглядом механика) , но ведь действительно осознал свою вину. Мы не сможем найти парня, чёрт , **даже Я-Всё-Могу-И-Умею-Кун с Комаэдой** не смогли его вернуть. А ведь Камакура добровольно написал ему текст , а с его талантами факт, что он не сработал, - нонсенс! Я безумно расстроен тем, что мы не знаем даже где его _останки_. Да, я сказал останки, не надо на меня так смотреть! Камакура говорил, что вероятность, что он не умер от голода ещё неделю назад безумно мала. Его смерть не должна тебя подкосить. Вспомни, чему учила Эносима и он? Возьми это прекрасное отчаяние и иди вперёд, ха-ха! - Панк широко ухмыльнулся, но улыбка сползла, когда он увидел печальные и опухшие от тихих рыданий глаза. Подойдя к трясущейся медсестре, парень по-дружески обнял её и громко сказал:- Тебе следует перестать думать о Наэги, ты убьёшь себя так, а никто, кроме тебя, быть хорошим врачом не умеет. Парень **плохо влияет** на тебя сейчас. Мёртвых надо отпускать.

Это было последней каплей. Микан расплакалась, так громко и сильно, что механик затрясся вместе с ней. Кузурю вместе с Пекоямой незаметно покинули комнату. За дверьми были остальные участники Абсолютного отчаяния. Они все стояли молча, мысленно скорбя вместе с медсестрой. Да, они сдались и ожидали, когда Микан к ним присоединится, чтобы официально прекратить поиски. Конечно, они пока не будут объявлять о его кончине ~~неужели в них ещё остались крупицы надежды?~~

-Где Камакура и Комаэда?-спросил Кузурю, осмотрев союзников. Он не нуждался в ответе, потому что знал, что сильнее Цумики должен скорбить лишь беловолосый чудак, а Камакуре было бы _слишком скучно_ скорбеть о потери друга. Как тогда с Нанами.

\- Мы не знаем. Их обоих нет на базе.-ответил Абсолютный самозванец. На нём не было маски, поэтому на его лице были видны всё переживания. Неожиданно, но побег Наэги сделал невозможное, а именно то, что Самозванец начал _питаться_.Он хотел найти мальчишку также сильно, как и другие, поэтому начал есть, пусть и очень маленькими порциями и только кашу на воде. Все были бы рады за него при других обстоятельствах, но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда их друг ~~пленник~~ сбежал и пропал без вести.

Люди прошли в комнату. Некоторые друзья начали утешать Микан, а те, кто остались стоять у стены, молчали. Сейчас не место отчаянию в их классе, а скорби и печали. Ничто не могло отвлечь их от момента единства, никто не заметил работающий передатчик на столе у камер ,никто не услышал тихий плачь вперемешку с помехами.

* * * 

Наэги прослушал всю трансляцию, поэтому не было удивительным то, что Абсолютная надежда плакал от горя. Предательство Кузурю, скорбь 77 класса, его плохое влияние на них, плач Микан - эта информация начала давить на него также, как тогда с дирижаблем. Макото уронил передатчик и тот сломался окончательно. Он вредил им. Он вредил своим друзьям. Он вредит **всем**. Макото начал громко просить прощения у всех, кто страдал из-за него, словно те люди могли слышать. Постепенно крики превратились в шёпот, скорбь в злость на себя, на всех, на Кузурю-куна, однако он ничего не мог сделать. Разве Абсолютная Надежда не мог предотвратить это? Разве он имеет право вернуться к ним поломанным, когда они ломаются рядом с ним? Он не сдастся и не вернётся.

Макото кинул в костёр свою миску с "супом" . Мгла затопила подвал. Свернувшись клубочком на полу, Макото заснул со слезами на глазах. Он желал прекратить всё чувствовать, уснуть и больше никогда не просыпаться, не вредить больше никому и никогда... Киригири с плаката смотрела с жалостью на него, но Макото отвернулся от неё. Он ничтожен и жалок сейчас и она не должна видеть его таким. 

* * * 

Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь дыры в стенах, блистали на поверхностях луж, будили всё живое, обещая прекрасный день и хороший улов рыбы. Это так хорошо, не так ли?

Над ушами Макото раздалось рычание. Наэги медленно открыл глаза и увидел морду собаки над своим лицом. Животное было готово вцепиться в него, но кто-то явно был против этого, имел свои планы на него.

-Вот это удача, - довольный смех от которого замёрзла кровь в жилах раздался на головой собаки. Мужчина лет 35 с ружьём стоял над ним, потирая подбородок. Он опустился над ним и покрутил его за подбородок,- какой прекрасный **товар**.

Не дав сказать шатену и слова, охотник вколол ему снотворное в вену на шее. В глазах потемнело, тело перестало слушаться, а разум отказался работать. Когда парень уснул, мужчина перекинул тело через плечо и унёс в неизвестном направлении.

_Неужели история с похищением повторяется вновь?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first two chapters are the prologue, followed by the beginning of the first arch.
> 
> Makoto becomes a senpai 😊


	3. Personal Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is in a new home with not-so-good owners. The first original characters appear in this chapter.  
> Please, pay attention.

Минивэн грохотал, пока ехал по грунтовой дороге. Тело Наэги, прикованное наручниками к решётке между грузовым отсеком и кабиной водителя, тряслось и подпрыгивало при каждом повороте. Боже, запястья парня будут содраны в кровь , если он проедет так весь путь. Рядом с телом были пустые чёрные пластиковые ящики, вы могли видеть подобные на рынках, чемодан с инструментами болотного цвета и небогатый запас вещей Макото. Пусть парень и не воспользуется в ближайшее время ничем из своих богатств , это не означало, что никто другой не мог. Охотнику показалась привлекательной куртка Нагито, поэтому он решил конфисковать её, а вот остальной хлам его не интересовал. Собака, немецкая овчарка, разместилась на сидении рядом с водителем и смотрела в окно. 

Наконец-то водитель выехал на хорошую дорогу. Многие знали, что Абсолютное отчаяние не хотело, чтобы их базу окружала разруха, поэтому жизнь в радиусе 50 километров была более-менее приличной, однако фургон мчался вдаль. Это был большой риск охотиться и торговать рядом с виновниками Трагедии, но удача была на стороне мужчины. Он и его начальство уже нашли покупателей среди их солдат и жителей периферий, поэтому возможно, что слухи о качестве их товара дойдёт и до Абсолютных. Все знают, что среди них есть каннибал, а это именно их клиентура. 

Вы, должно быть, хотите спросить о морали нового похитителя, то она была у него довольно извращённой, как и у многих жертв Трагедии. Мужчина не верил, что жизнь когда-нибудь вернётся в норму. Апокалипсис открыл самые плохие стороны его души, его худшие черты характера, слабости. Его имя Иори Шикара. Тридцатипятилетний мужчина в прошлом был охранником в ночном клубе, жил в однокомнатной квартире с сибирским хаски и немецкой овчаркой. В начале Трагедии он прошёл эвакуацию, работал полгода в пятом отделе Фонда Будущего и был выгнан за неповиновение. Когда собачник начал голодать, то его приняли на работу, дали средства к существованию, однако вместе с ними он получил ошейник : чтобы гарантировать лояльность, его принудительно заставляют принимать психотропные вещества в такой дозе, чтобы выработалась зависимость, но вред здоровью был минимальным, убивая его медленно. Иори был инструментом, который выкинут в конце его "эксплуатации". Комфортная клетка, не так ли?

Пёс ,его имя Роб, поднял голову и доверчивым взглядом посмотрел на хозяина. В ответ охотник погладил его одной рукой ,не отрывая глаз от дороги. Овчарка довольно прорычала и лизнула его руку. Мужчина грустно улыбнулся.

"Всё будет хорошо."- промелькнула мысль в его голове. 

Редкие деревья на пустырях сменились зарослями непонятных кустов на опушке. Через несколько часов он будет на базе и по пути ,возможно, ему повезёт найти ещё что-нибудь на продажу. 

* * *

Штаб состояло из двух частей : жилого корпуса и рабочего помещения. Рабочее здание напоминало бетонную коробку коричневого цвета с гаражом, куда сейчас ехал охотник, помещение, где работали над продукцией, склад и мусорная железная дорога, по которой на вагонетках доставлялся уголь и выкидывался мусор на свалку. Жилой комплекс представлял собой несколько серых деревянных домов со зданием столовой и медцентра посередине. Сам штаб находился в лесу под обрывом с туннелем железной дороги.

Припарковавшись в гараже, Шикара выскочил со своего места и поздоровался с прошедшим другом, худощавым стариком лет пятидесяти, таким же рабом, как и он. Охотник, высокий мускулистый шатен с недельной щетиной и острым носом, направился открыть двери грузовика. Рядом с телом всё ещё спавшего Наэги лежали дикая курица и заяц. Пока мужчины обменивались новостями, доставая ящики, к ним подошёл начальник. Он отличался от тружеников одеждой и внешностью. Худое лицо в морщинах, чёрные глаза были словно на выкате и казалось, что в них никогда не было иных эмоций, кроме злых и холодных, его походка была стремительной. На основании красивого чёрного хлопкового костюма была цепь и боевой нож. Охотник обернулся и нервно улыбнулся 

-Здравствуйте, Докура-сан. Товар разобрали как конфеты и я уверен, что так и продолжится! И смотрите,- Шикара отложил ящик, достал из внутреннего кармана кошелёк с купюрами. Отдав деньги, он вскочил в грузовой отсек и указал на Макото так, словно он был детским рисунком для любящих родителей,- этот прекрасный образец я нашёл у реки! В следующий раз можно купить на одного меньше, чем обычно. 

\- Что же, вы хорошо поработали, Шикара-сан.- начальник пересчитывал деньги. На секунду в его глазах проблеснула алчность и он ухмыльнулся, -Вы талантливый торговец. Пройдите в жилой комплекс, я прикажу подготовить вашу награду. Я думаю, что Шинин-сан поможет вам. 

-Спасибо, босс! Я отправлюсь туда сразу как закончу разгрузку.

Докура лишь ухмыльнулся и ушёл в направлении комплекса. Собачник вздохнул с облегчением, но тревога вновь сжала его. Ласка со стороны начальства могла означать многое, но ведь не обязательно что-то плохое, верно? 

-Ты хорошо поработал, Шикара-кун.-его приятель ,улыбнувшись, протянул сигарету, а мужчина принял её. Это был один из их обычных разговоров после возвращений шатена из большого мира. Они обсуждали проблемы, некоторые сплетни, время от времени Иори отгонял своего пса от курицы, параллельно разгружая багаж. Это было мирно. 

\- Ты встревожен, приятель.- Шинин выпустил струйку дыма и поправил рубашку:- Боишься начальства?

-Да, но не только это. Пацан мне кого-то напоминает. Я где-то его видел, но не могу вспомнить где.

-Не забивай голову ерундой. Даже если ты и видел его раньше, то теперь это не так и важно. Он скоро, как и остальные, перестанет существовать как личность, ты ведь это знаешь.- старший курильщик выкинул окурок в мусорную корзину. Обернувшись к Иори, его лицо смягчилось, и он похлопал его по плечу.- Не стоит забивать голову таким, иначе ты сломаешься, мой дорогой друг. Я пойду подготовлю инструменты для этого новичка.

-Я приму это к сведению, приятель. Жди нас через минут десять.

* * *

У Макото было чувство дежавю. Его конечности болели, голова была неподъёмной, а разум туманным, сквозь веки пробивался люминесцентный белый свет, где-то в комнате журчала вода. Вздрогнув от холода, парень попытался протереть глаза, но у него ничего не вышло - запястья и щиколотки были прикованы наручниками ремнями к железному стол, только сейчас он заметил,что на нём не было толстовки и обуви, только штаны. Пока паника охватывала его, он начал яростно дёргаться в попытке встать,но это было бесполезно. Неужели Абсолютное отчаяние вновь поймало его и придумывало наказание для него где-то неподалёку? Макото начал кричать.

**Всплеск.**

Холодная вода подействовало отрезвляюще. Быстро моргая и дрожа, Наэги посмотрел на источник.

\- Не кричи,- Незнакомый старик с седыми волосами, собранные в тугой хвост, держал в мозолистых руках уже знакомую миску и возвышался над Наэги. Отложив посуду, он поставил руки напротив висков испуганного подростка.- В какой месяц и день ты родился ?

\- П-Пятого февраля,- ореховые глаза расширились.- А кто-

\- Не задавай лишних вопросов, тебе ответят на них позднее. Здесь все зовут меня Праведником. Что касается тебя,- незнакомец шикнул. Записав дату рождения в жёлтый от старости блокнот, он взял полотенце и вытер лицо и шею парня,- то твоё прошлое и всё, что было до попадания сюда исчезло и любое упоминание о них наказуемо. Тебя могут называть лишь по номеру и ты обязан откликаться, 0502.

Макото хотел продолжить задавать вопросы, но внезапная боль заставила его застонать и зашипеть. Праведник ,сменив своё местоположение, начал выцарапывать скальпелем его дату рождения под его левой ключицей. Надпись была настолько аккуратна, словно её сделал робот, а не человек. Старик отошёл к железной раковине в конце комнаты и у парня появились свободные секунды на изучение обстановки и незнакомца. Этот старик показался ему довольно крепким по телосложению, относительно высоким, как Киотака, а комната была похожа на школьный медкабинет, но без окон и голыми бетонными стенами.

\- Надпись запрещено обрабатывать самостоятельно, только под моим присмотром. Этот номер должен остаться, если заметишь, что он начинает исчезать, то сразу сообщи мне.

Пока шатен шипел от боли и возмущённо бормотал, Праведник копался под столом. Он достал немного рваные серые трикотажные штаны и свитер, их явно кто-то носил раньше и очень долгое время. От них пахло нафталином. Положив комплект на стул рядом со столом, он взял машинку для стрижки волос. Абсолютно удачливый студент напрягся, когда услышал её жужжание, и задал вопрос, зачем всё это. 

\- Через это проходят все и ты не исключение. Чистая одежда нужна, чтобы ты не заболел или не принёс вместе с ней насекомых, а остричь волосы нужно по гигиеническим причинам : у нас часто бывают перебои с водой и здесь живёт много людей, на всех не хватает. Подними голову, 0502.

Наэги не желал подчиняться, начал дёргаться, не давая себя поймать. Он не понимал, кто это такой, где он, что , чёрт возьми, обозначают эти правила, почему его трогают без разрешения и относятся как к вещи. Седой мужчина, скрестив руки, терпеливо наблюдал за панической атакой и лениво поглядывал на наручные часы, ожидая её окончания. Когда же подросток сделал передышку от криков, он крепко схватил одной рукой его за гортань, не позволяя дёргаться, другой достал иголку с успокоительным и вколол её в шею. Макото тяжело задышал, но стал гораздо спокойнее, словно под кайфом. По лицу пробежало пару слезинок. Всё ещё придерживая гортань, Праведник начал стрижку. Плохо вымытые волосы уныло падали на стол под сердитое сопение парня. Запястья и щиколотки, которые неоднократно были изранены за последние недели, пульсировали и щипали от царапин и адреналина, нуждались в медицинском осмотре. Под конец стрижки мужчина открепил ремни и помог Наэги сесть. 

\- Ничего личного, парень, это обязательно для таких, как ты. Переодевайся.- Праведник впихнул одежду шатену в руки, однако Макото отвернул от неё голову. Чёрные глаза закатились от раздражения, он выхватил свитер и силой натянул его на тело парня, бормоча ругательства. Опешив от этих действий, Наэги подчинился и сменил штаны самостоятельно, нервно поглядывая на собеседника. Одежда неприятно натирала тело, словно муравьи бегали по телу. Вздохнув, мужчина надел наручника на руки парня и повёл его из комнаты. -Молодец, теперь тебе следует пройти регистрацию до конца.

* * *

Новая комната напоминала большую и пустую тюремную камеру, затхлый воздух царапал лёгкие, на противоположной двери стене была видеокамера, её объектив мог показать зрителю абсолютно всё помещение без слепых пятен. На полу стоял большой стул и в нём прямо сейчас сидел вновь прикованный Наэги. Его глаза с любопытством изучали комнату, но было заметно, что он испуган. Праведник оставил его прикованным к подлокотникам и ушёл, не обращая внимания на крики подростка. Со временем, парень просто тщательнее изучил комнату, но кроме видеокамеры в ней ничего интересного не было, поэтому он просто задумался о вопросах, которые задаст старику в будущем. 

Металлическая дверь щёлкнула замком и синхронно с этим включилась камера. Новый незнакомец обошёл стул и оперился о стену. Мужчина был похож на пожилую смесь Кузурю, Комаэды и Тогами, на того самого бизнесмена из фильмов который добился многого и потерял всё в один день. Чёрные под цвет глаз волосы с заметной сединой были тщательно расчёсаны и коротки. Несмотря на костлявость, он не создавал впечатления больного человека, наоборот, он выглядел как типичный старик-волшебник из романа, величественен и безумен. Его чёрные глаза изучали его пару секунд, после чего закрылись. Его губы растянулись в Чеширской улыбке. Шрам-царапина на левой щеке стал более заметен .

-Здравствуй, объект 0502. Ты обязан называть меня Начальником и никак иначе. Рад приветствовать тебя на нашем предприятии. Уверен, ты сможешь добиться успехов здесь и принести пользу обществу, стать из грязного оборванца Трагедии в прекрасный товар для нас. Уверен, что Шинин-сан , он же Праведник для тебя, рассказал тебе правила. Будь послушен и трудолюбив и сможешь существовать без особых проблем на нашей ферме до конца своего срока.

Макото передёрнуло от этой слащавой речи и певучего голоса. От Начальника веяло аурой жестокости и смерти, садизма и высокомерия. Вздохнув, юноша выпалил скороговоркой, становясь всё раздражённее, :

-Я рад знакомству, но я не понимаю,почему я здесь. У меня столько вопросов. Что значит "ферма" ? Что значит "товар"? Почему ,чёрт подери, вы называете меня по номеру, если у меня есть имя? Почему меня трогали без разрешения и привезли бог знает куда ? Я не 0502, моё имя-

Старший мужчина ударил его в гортань кулаком, заставив замолчать, и схватил за подбородок. Вздохнув от боли, Наэги начал кашлять. Глаза собеседника маниакально заблестели и тот прочеканил с паузами: 

-Разве тебе, куску мяса, не объяснили правила? Тебе их нужно, словно ребёнку, вбивать в голову? Ты находишься на нашей территории и пока ты здесь, ты подчиняешься нашим правилам. Или мне заставить тебя выцарапать их ножом на твоём теле, грязь? 

Глаза абсолютно удачливого ученика заблестели и под действием каких-то инстинктов, он выпалил, что это не требуется. Начальник вновь вернулся к стене и продолжил рассказывать об этом месте ,избегая прямых ответов, словно пару минут назад он не пнул его. Под конец рассказа, он приказал по рации отвести пленника в камеру к "резервным товарам". В комнату вошёл незнакомый мужчина вместе с Праведником и камера на стене прекратила работу. Когда Наэги выводили из комнаты, седоволосый мужчина обратился к своему владельцу, он явно нервничает рядом с начальником, у которого была привычка лично приветствовать и отправлять в последний путь пленных. 

\- У этого мальчишки есть черты бунтаря, хотя такие, как он, быстро ломаются. Сначала не повинуются, а потом становятся кроткими, словно кролики. Вы что-то хотели, Шинин?

-Да,- старик резко вздохнул и спросил: -Докура-сан, расскажите, какая награда была положена Шикаре-сану? Он вернулся в жилой комплекс крайне бледный и вымученный.

-Двойная доза веществ. Я желаю, что он продолжил качевственно работать и для этого ему нужен мотив, вы так не считаете?

-Н-Но ведь... Но ведь он умрёт намного быстрее! - Праведник был возмущён и обеспокоен судьбой своего товарища. Обычно спокойное лицо исказилось, что было крайне опасно при общении с этим человеком.

-Значит он будет умирать и приносить пользу намного быстрее. Это просто более частое использование инструмента, вы так не считаете? Хотя, может мне следует и вам увеличить дозу, прежде чем вы расскажете остальному персоналу и они устроят бунт?

Праведник отказался и ,откланявшись, быстро ушёл в направлении комнаты, где сейчас лежал его друг и находился под влиянием наркотика, стараясь облегчить его страдания. Да, он ненавидел этого человека, что улыбается ему в спину, ненавидел эту человеческую скотобойню, ненавидел себя за слабость и беспомощность, ненавидел свою роль в этом аду. Почему же всё стало именно так? Когда же он, Сэдэо Шинин, повернул не туда и сдался? Сжав зубы, он рывком поднялся на поверхность из подземелья, где жили десятки таких же номеров, как Макото, и побежал к комнате Иори. 

В это же время Макото вели по коридорам. Исходя из увиденного, парень пришёл к выводу, что он находится в каком-то подземном комплексе. Железные двери камер с содержали таблички с номерами и краткими данными о заключённых. У некоторых из них были красные метки, у некоторых зелёные. Его подвели к камере в конце коридора на которой, как и на двух рядом, не было никаких меток, кроме номеров.

Парня грубо впихнули внутрь и сказали, чтобы он ждал своих соседей, потому что сейчас на они сейчас в бане. Как только дверь со скрипом захлопнулась, Наэги подошёл к старому футону в конце комнаты. Ему было плохо, поэтому он решил сначала вздремнуть, прежде чем изучить его новое жилище. Он закрыл глаза, вновь свернулся калачиком и крепко уснул. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye, ahoge. We'll miss you.
> 
> Happy last birthday, hope boy!


	4. Children of the Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in the chapter. I've been having problems at school.

Утро после дождя было холодным. Ветер слабо завывал и играл с песком на пустыре базы Абсолютного отчаяния. Серые бетонные стены отдавали холодом, однако беловолосый мужчина не отходил. Глаза Нагито были направлены на серо-розовое небо, однако нельзя было сказать, что он был сфокусирован на чём-либо конкретном. Его голова слабо болела от роящихся мыслей, но он не мог ухватиться хотя бы за одну из них. Он только сейчас вернулся со своего непродолжительного путешествия по окрестностям. Парень знал, что сегодня его одноклассники должны были прекратить поиски Наэги и он не хотел присутствовать там. Он не мог разобраться со своими чувствами: зависть по отношению к Наэги пожирала его, он наконец осознал своё желание сломать младшего, заставить его почувствовать всё тоже, что и он, стереть душу и улыбку Макото, оставить лишь пыль и пепел от него. Почему его одноклассники так волновались за того, кто был таким же мусором, что и он, а на самого счастливчика было плевать? Что он делал не так? Но в то же время он чувствовал тоску и грусть, думая о том, что не знает, где останки и сам мальчик, ~~как он умер~~ . 

Вздохнув, мужчина не спеша направился к главному входу и сел там на ступени. Вместо его любимой зелёной толстовки на нём была чёрная кожаная куртка до пояса, поэтому он не боялся запачкаться. Его скоро заметят и попросят вернуться к своим обязанностям в этом месте, распространять отчаяние. Его губы скривились в жёсткой усмешке. Какой в этом смысл? Неужели им до сих пор было дело до этой бесполезной эмоции?

\- Как давно ты вернулся?

Беловолосый мужчина запрокинул голову: Камакура Изуру смотрел на него своим обычным безэмоциональным взглядом, возвышаясь над ним. Комаэду интересовало то же самое в его отношении, поэтому он поспешил ответить, что вернулся примерно 40 минут назад из путешествия по перифериям и задал такой же вопрос бывшей Абсолютной Надежде.

-Я навещал Пик Надежды и исходя из того, что я узнал, планируется превратить здание в одну из баз, а в случае конца Трагедии будет переоткрытие школы. Должен признать, что не считаю эту идею разумной и выполнимой. Кто будет доверять своих детей месту, которое породило Абсолютное Отчаяние? 

-Но ведь школа породила не только её.-Нагито уже не смотрел на брюнета и говорил скорее себе, чем собеседнику. Глаза, словно у хищника, сощурились и он слово по-змеиному прошипел: - Академия дала миру две Абсолютные Надежды, так что она уже оправдала своё название, не так ли?

Камакура промолчал. Он поднял голову и, немного постояв рядом со счастливчиком, направился к двери. Немного не дойдя до двери, его остановил вопрос мужчины:

-Камакура-кун, ты ведь мог его вернуть сюда, я прав? Почему ты этого не сделал? Я думал, что он тебе интересен.

На размышления длинноволосого мужчины ушло несколько секунд и он сказал :

\- Не имеет значения, вмешался бы я в поиск или нет. Он бы не позволил себя найти, а его удача ему бы помогла. Единственное, не ясно, почему он не вернулся к своим друзьям и сестре.

Сказав это, Изуру ушёл внутрь штаба, бросив беловолосого парня наедине со своими мыслями и не обратив внимания на ядовитую насмешку от него. По пути ему встретился печальный и опустошённый Казуичи, который проигнорировал его присутствие. Со временем в коридорах появились остальные. Добравшись до лазарета и заглянув внутрь, он увидел на одной из коек медсестру. Микан крепко спала, обнимая одно одеяло и обернувшись другим. Её лицо было расслабленным, тревога и обычная нервозность словно отпустили её ненадолго, многодневный недосып наконец должен будет закончиться. На её рабочем столе лежал комплект сменной одежды, стояла бутылка воды, плюшевый кролик лежал поодаль, словно его пытались спрятать. Окинув взглядом медпункт в последний раз, мужчина покинул помещение.

Как он и предполагал, бывшая комната Наэги-куна была закрыта на ключ. Вероятно, таким образом остальные пытались избежать воспоминаний.

_Многие уже собрались к завтраку. Кто-то был раньше, кто-то лишь вот-вот должен был подойти. Это утро обещало быть тихим и мирным, таким же скучным, но уютным, как всегда. Настроение многих было далеко не хорошим из-за событий вчерашнего дня, однако всё уже начало приходить в норму. Сода обсуждал с Миодой идею о новых музыкальных колонках, королева вела лёгкую непринуждённую беседу с Коидзуми и Сайонджи, Кузурю и Пекояма ещё не появились, Цумики же, должно быть, направилась к Наэги , остальные же занимались своими делами, сквозь двери кухни просачивался вкусный аромат еды. Это было мирно до определённого момента. Испуганная медсестра ворвалась в столовую, от бега её лицо было красным и несколько капель пота скатились с её виска, быстро разыскивая кого-то и когда поиски не увенчались успехом, она упала на колени, готовая вот-вот всхлипнуть. Танцовщица, спросив, что случилось и не получив ответов, подошла к медсестре. Та пробормотала, что младший счастливый ученик исчез и заплакала, прикрыв лицо ладонями. На мгновение в столовой была тишина, пока громкие возгласы паники не разнеслись по столовой. В момент всеобщей суматохи в комнату вошёл Абсолютный якудза, удивившись. Когда его вели в курс дела, на секунду его лицо исказилось от удивления, однако он тут же побагровел, мышцы на шее начали пульсировать, и направился в комнату с видеокамерами, отправив Пекояму в спальню парня и лишний раз обыскать базу на случай, если медсестра ошиблась. "Успокойтесь, он не мог далеко уйти, чёрт возьми!"_

Лицо мужчины было безэмоциональным, однако от его ауры чувствовался холод. Он приложил ладонь к двери и слегка наклонил голову так, чтобы волосы скрыли его эмоции.

_Многочисленные глаза были прикованы к монитору, где младший счастливчик уходил с пожилым пленником и странным монокумой всё дальше и дальше на восток к Фонду Будущего. Ошибки быть не может. Гвалт голосов стал яростнее, Якудза матерился, как и некоторые остальные, но многие всё же были опечалены и встревожены. Пекояма вошла в тот момент, когда Сода размышлял, не Кузурю ли он видел с тем пленником сегодня ночью. В руке женщины был незнакомый для всех мобильный телефон. Она пояснила, что заметила его в одеяле на кровати. Подчинившись новому приказу, она разблокировала его и зашла в историю звонков. Там было несколько исходящих вызовов. Путём несложных манипуляций выяснилось, что звонки адресовались в Фонд Будущего. Со всех сторон разнеслось шипение, а потом комната взорвалась безумием. Конечно, как всегда, во всём виноват враг, не так ли? Королева и король Абсолютного Отчаяния сразу же отправились в комнату связи дабы использовать громкоговорители, несколько ребят пошли за ними, а остальные сразу же направились подготовиться к поискам, отдать приказы солдатам и роботам. Они уверены, что смогут вернуть их друга и забыть про этот инцидент. Жаль, конечно, что это было напрасно._

Камакура, закинув волосы за спину, направился в свою спальню, игнорируя случайных встречных и монокум. Мужчина был _опечален_. Мысленно, он поблагодарил паренька за ту помощь, которую он оказал ему в исцелении его одноклассников и мысленно пообещал, что он продолжит стараться спасти их, чтобы жертва его психики и жизни не была напрасной.

 _\- Прости, Наэги-кун... Прости за всё..._

* * *

Что-то было не так. Сквозь сон Макото понимал, что некто сидит на его груди или животе и довольно настойчиво тыкал пальцем в его щёку. Только парень поднял руку, чтобы схватить настойчивого нарушителя его сна, как он тут же соскочил с его груди с возгласом "Он живой!". Наэги не смог проигнорировать это и открыл грязные сонные глаза. Ребёнок лет восьми, девочка с очень короткими рыжими волосами, смотрел на него с восторгом, прикрыв рот ладошками. Худое болезненное тело, длинная серо-коричневая кофта, номерной знак "0708" на ключице был уже зажившим, тёмно-карие глаза изучали его, как новую игрушку или домашнее животное. 

-Смотри! Я же говорила, Праведник-сан не принёс бы к нам труп!-девчушка намного тише обратилась к ещё одному ребёнку, который только подошёл к ней. Это был мальчик с такой же короткой стрижкой и телосложением, только немного выше и волосы были тёмно-русыми, а глаза светло-карими. Он скрестил руки и с любопытством рассматривал его, соглашаясь с девочкой.-О! Ты проснулся! Привет! А я знаю как тебя зовут, ты 0502! Я 0708, но можешь называть меня Солома, а это мой лучший друг, 1807 или же Бегунок, приятно познакомиться, новичок!

Малышка протянула ему руку и когда Макото пожал её, сев перед этим по-турецки, то начала динамично трясти её. Мальчик же зорко смотрел на парня, но тоже пожал ему руку, застенчиво улыбнувшись и назвав свой номер и прозвище. Он был одет в такой же свитер и штаны, что и Наэги, но на размера 3 меньше. Сквозь горловину можно было заметить начало номера и несколько маленьких шрамов на шее.

-Здравствуйте, вы знаете, что это за место? Мне ничего толком не объяснили.- Счастливчик потянулся, зевнув, и встал на ноги. Он только заметил, что они втроём были не одни в этой комнате. На скамейке напротив проеденного молью футона сидели двое мальчишек: оба с идентичными короткими стрижками как у него, одному было лет 7, он был слегка полноват, брюнет, на носу очки из проволоки, другому лет 10, довольно худ, но не болезнен, блондин. Оба внимательно смотрели за парнем и не торопились здороваться. В противоположном углу около двери лежало старое кресло-мешок и на нём спал самый младший ребёнок, девочка лет 4, всё тело в свежих синяках и ожогах, но они были обработаны.

-У тебя что, память как у рыбки? Ты в нашей комнате, тебя привёл охранник, мы на ферме-это всё тебе рассказал Праведник-сан.- самый старший встал со скамейки и поравнялся с ним. Мальчик был ниже Макото и доставал своей макушкой до его рта. Он подметил, что у него были большие серо-голубые глаза и шрам на левой брови. Блондин насупился и стал в некую боевую позу, пытаясь казаться больше и страшнее.- Праведник сказал нам, что ты наш новый сосед и нянька. Если у тебя только что промелькнула мысль, что ты сможешь делать здесь всё, что захочется, только потому что ты старше нас, то глубоко ошибаешься. Прошлый человек отправился прямиком в ад отсюда из-за этой мысли и я ему в этом помог!

-Эй, не пугай нашего нового друга! Уверена, что эта нянька хороший человек.-девочка обхватила ошеломлённого парня за талию и озорно посмотрела в его глаза, думая, что последний действительно его напугал. Она начала указывать на детей, игнорируя сердитое ворчание блондина.- Знакомься, этого задиру зовут 1501 или Винт, но ты можешь его не бояться, он очень добрый и хороший, пусть и вредный, а этого мальчика в очках зовут 1710 или Шина, он тоже хороший, но ужасно упрям, а вон ту малышку зовут 2305 или же Воробушек, она плакса и любит сказки, поэтому будь готов их слушать и рассказывать сам! Меня и Бегунка ты уже знаешь.

Наэги решил пока не удивляться странным прозвищам и вместо этого его окутала паника. Вздохнув, он протянул руку для рукопожатия Винту. Тот, холодно осмотрев его с головы до ног, ответил крепким для ребёнка сжатием. Видно, блондин решил до конца отыгрывать роль хозяина положения и установить доминирование, несмотря на то, что девочка только что разрушила этот образ. Семилетний ребёнок, поколебавшись, встал на ноги и тихо представился, пожал руку, смотря не на шатена, а куда-то за его спину. На секунду счастливчику показалось, что он общается с Фукавой и это сравнение было небезосновательным. 

Дети так и не дали ответы на его вопросы и вместо этого задавали свои. Им было интересно происходящее снаружи, как выглядят города и тому подобное, но они избегали вопросы о прошлом парня, как и не рассказывали много о себе. Винт сел за спиной старшего, стараясь предотвратить вероятность атаки или внезапной агрессии. Даже несмотря на то, что разговор стал более открытым и спокойным, ощущение нависшего над головой топора не уходило. Пусть его соседи и пытались вести себя дружелюбно, они всё равно нервно поглядывали на железные двери, словно кто-то подслушивал их и готов был ворваться в комнату в любой момент.

-Можно спросить, почему у вас такие необычные клички? - Макото обратился к Соломе, которая замечталась о чём-то своём. Из всех детей она показалась самой дружелюбной и открытой. Рыжеволосая явно не ожидала, что о ней вспомнят, поэтому она была где-то в своём детском мирке фантазий. Вздрогнув, на секунду улыбка исчезла на её губах, а когда вернулась, то выглядела слегка наигранно.

\- Наши клички?- на секунду она задумалась, но промолвила, словно вспомнила старую историю, погладила подушечкой пальца свой шрам под ключицей:- Их нам дал Праведник-сан. Здесь запрещено использовать _человеческие_ имена таким как мы с тобой, поэтому ,чтобы не использовать эти номера, старик начал называть нас теми вещами, которые произошли в момент нашего прибытия. Меня называют Соломой, потому что в тот день горела сухая трава. Когда нас навестят вновь, то у тебя уже будет своя кличка, не волнуйся, 0502-кун.

\- П-Подожди секунду- Макото помотал головой и испуганно рассматривал рыжика. Он подобрался ближе к ней и изучал её взглядом, трясущимися руками он взял её за плечи, почувствовав дрожь. Атмосфера сразу сменилась на более враждебную. Винт и Бегунок ближе подсели, готовясь в любой момент защитить подругу. Неважно, Наэги собирался справиться с этой не обнадёживающей ситуацией и мыслями этого ребёнка.- Что значит " человеческие" имена? Милая, ты **человек**! Какой идиот сказал тебе, что это не так? Ты заслуживаешь имя, а не какую-то кличку! Я уверен, что оно у тебя-

Счастливчик не закончил, так как почувствовал сильный удар со стороны девочки. Пока он потирал ушибленную грудь, Солома вскочила, как испуганная кошка и отошла от него на добрых два метра. Она была в ужасе, словно счастливчик сказал не нечто настолько очевидное, а описал чудовищное убийство и был возбуждён от этого. Она вся сжалась и пронзительно заверещала, словно до этого не разговаривала исключительно тихо:- Ч-Что ты несёшь?! Ты дурак! Какого чёрта ты мне это говоришь?! Это гнусная ложь!

Бегунок, выйдя из ступора, вскочил и зажал рот подруге руками и обнимая, успокаивая её. Его глаза сердито смотрели на парня, пытаясь испепелить. От этих криков проснулась Воробушек. Девочка подняла голову и протёрла веки, осматривая помещение. Её зацепил силуэт единственного взрослого в помещении и она без промедлений побежала к Винту, спрятавшись в его объятиях. Последний же выжигал в нём дыру размером с кратер, не меньше.

В дверь постучали и в комнате сразу поселился ужас. Все дети сжались и спрятали головы и обнялись, кроме старшего и Наэги. Блондин, пусть и дрожал, с вызовом глядел на дверь, пряча малышку и Шину за своей худой спиной.

Дверь распахнулась- и в комнату вошёл Праведник. Он был хмур, но в целом спокоен, насколько мог быть спокоен этот старик по мнению шатена. Волосы были слегка выбивались из причёски старика, в руках он держал наручники. Подозвав счастливчика и не посмотрев на детей, он приказал ему идти с ним на медосмотр и водные процедуры. Несмотря на страх, тот подчинился и дверь камеры захлопнулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you've met all the significant characters in this arc.
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out much faster, I promise. 
> 
> This farm has its own rules, so you need to familiarize yourself with them in order to become a useful commodity and live well, isn't it?


End file.
